Eating Habit
by Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce and Clark feed Ko baby food for the first time and discuss the future. [Part 4 of Sparks Series]


**A/N: So, this turned out to be more angst than I first planned.**

 **Alfred makes the baby food. I doubt someone like Alfred would let Bruce and Clark feed their baby the canned stuff you buy out of a store. ;)**

 **Part 4 in Sparks series**

 **Ko's age: 4 months**

Ko opens his tiny mouth as wide as it will go as Bruce brings the spoon closer. Clark is standing beside Bruce watching in anticipation, excited for Ko to eat and taste his first bite of baby food. Bruce brings the spoon up to Ko's mouth and places it in. Ko's mouth closes over the spoon and Bruce pulls it out. They both watch as Ko's mouth moves and then his little pink tongue darts out, pushing half of the carrot flavored baby food out onto his chin as he swallows the other half.

"Bruce, it's…" Bruce almost expects Clark to say something along the lines of messy or gross but Clark's eyes are shining and a smile is starting to break on his face. "Adorable!"

Bruce looks at Clark, trying to hold back his amusement. "He spit out half of his food."

Clark shrugs. "I know and it was cute."

With a chuckle, Bruce scoops a bit more of the baby food and brings the spoon back to Ko's mouth. Once again, the baby spits half of it out. "Maybe he doesn't like it."

"No," Clark says, grabbing the spoon from Bruce and taking over feeding their baby. "He's just learning how to eat it. It's not as easy as it seems." He smiles at Ko. "Is it Ko?" Clark pinches Ko's cheek and the baby laughs.

"And you would know this how?"

"I used to babysit some kids when I was a teenager." Bruce refrains from saying that, of course, he did. "Not just babies but some of them were. Plus, some of the kids that I did babysit for had little baby siblings." Clark scrapes orange mush off of Ko's chin gently with the spoon, bringing it back to his open mouth. "Babies do this all the time. That's why you always put a bib on them."

"Uh huh." Bruce gets up and walks to the coffee maker, deciding to make himself and Clark a mug. Ko had woken them up early today by flying out of his crib, breaking down their closed door with a loud bang that even woke up Clark, and proceeded to cry as he hovered above them. They never did find out what was wrong with him but as soon as Clark floated up to retrieve him from the ceiling, he settled down. "It's hard to believe that he's already at the age where he can start on baby food."

"I know, he's growing up so fast."

"That means you and I are getting older." Clark's smile falters but he doesn't comment on what Bruce said. Bruce narrows his eyes. "I'm going to be thirty-six soon, can you believe that? I've been Batman for twelve years."

Clark shakes his head. "No, it's hard to believe." He glances to Bruce and then back to Ko, concentrating on feeding him. "I'll be thirty-five."

Bruce hums and then pours himself and Clark a mug of coffee. He adds what he knows Clark likes to his coffee and leaves his own black. Then he carries it over to Clark, saying, "And you don't look a day over twenty-five." He hands Clark his coffee who thanks him quietly, feeding Ko another spoonful. Bruce leans down and wraps his arms around Clark's shoulders from behind, resting his chin on his arm. "People are going to start thinking I'm dating a man eleven years younger than I am."

"It brings a whole new meaning to the daddy kink."

Bruce chuckles. "Do you have a daddy kink?"

Clark chuckles too. "No but people are going to think that."

"They might," Bruce says, still smiling. His smile falls, however, when he watches Clark feeding Ko. "How long do you think Ko, being half Kryptonian under a yellow sun and all, will live?"

He feels Clark stiffen underneath his arms. "I don't know. Probably…" Clark swallows, frown now on his face. "Probably not as long as me." He takes a deep breath. "But longer than the average human most likely."

Bruce hums again, studies the side of Clark's face, and then leans in to kiss his temple. "You know Clark you're going to have to eventually comes to terms with the fact that I'm going to die long before you."

Clark wipes Ko's mouth and chin with the bib, having finished feeding him the baby food. "I have come to terms with it. I've accepted the fact that I'm going to outlive almost all my friends except for a few Justice League members like Diana and J'onn. I've accepted the fact that I'm going to outlive Lois, your kids, and… and you and now…" He looks at Ko and reaches over to rub his pudgy cheek. "And now Ko as well. I know that, I accept it." He gets up, carrying the baby food jar and bib with him, and causing Bruce to have to step back. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Bruce unbuckles Ko from the high chair and picks him up. Ko gurgles in happiness at him. "I know Clark." He walks over to his husband and rubs his shoulder blade as Clark rinses the jar out. "I wish…" he begins but can't finish. He doesn't really know what he was going to say but he hates seeing Clark hurt so much.

Clark wipes his hands dry on the dishtowel and turns around. He leans down and kisses Bruce on the lips. "I just don't like thinking about it." He then kisses the top of Ko's head. "I just want to enjoy this while I have it and not dwell on the inevitable."

Bruce nods. "Okay, fair enough. I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you."

Bruce smiles, grabbing a hold of Clark's hand. He wants to cheer him up. "What do you say we go to a movie tonight? Besides League stuff, you and I haven't had much time to ourselves. I think going to see a movie would do us good."

Clark's smile is back, wide and bright and it makes Bruce happier. "That sounds great. Can it be a classic?"

Bruce chuckles as he leads Clark out of the kitchen by the hand, Ko gurgling and cooing in his other arm. "Anything you want, Sweetheart."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
